


A Surprise Visitor

by F1_rabbit



Series: The ABCs of Winter 2 [1]
Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 06:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Dani's drained after an emotional last weekend for Honda, and he's looking forward to a quiet evening, but someone has other ideas.





	A Surprise Visitor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littleberenice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleberenice/gifts).



Dani threw his tie down on the hotel bed, glad that the gala was finally over.

It had been an emotionally draining day of goodbyes, constantly telling himself that he was making the right choice.

He slipped off his shoes, leaving them neatly by the wardrobe before hanging up his suit jacket. A quiet night was exactly what he needed after this weekend.

And then someone knocked on his door.

Dani groaned, answering the door even though his shirt was unbuttoned, and he wanted to roll his eyes when he saw who was standing there.

Jorge.

“I just wanted to say goodbye.” Jorge fidgeted with the scarf around his neck, pulling it up over his mouth as though it would make him disappear.

“You know I’m going to be KTM’s test rider, right?” Dani smiled, shaking his head as he let Jorge into his room.

“I know, I’ll see you in the paddock next year, but...” Jorge waited for the door to close, and Dani strolled past, ignoring Jorge’s open arms that were waiting for a hug and heading for the bottle of red wine that was sitting on the desk.

“If you’re here to apologise for stealing my seat again, I’d already decided to retire by then.” Dani snorted in laugher as he gestured to the chairs by the balcony, but Jorge sat down on the end of the bed. Smiling, Dani poured two glasses of wine and handed one to Jorge, his gaze lingering on Dani’s chest.

Sitting down next to Jorge, Dani felt at ease for the first time in a long while, the silence surrounding them, punctuated only by the sound of them sipping at their wine.

They sat until the bottle was gone, Dani resting his head against Jorge’s shoulder as the room spun.

Wine on an empty stomach wasn’t a good idea.

“I’m going to miss racing you.”

“You’ll have Marc to annoy you now.” Dani nudged Jorge with his elbow, making Jorge sit up, and Dani felt cold without the warmth of Jorge’s body pressed against him.

Dani stifled a yawn, it had been a long day, and sleep was calling out to him.

“You can stay the night if you want.” Dani slipped off his shirt and trousers as Jorge took the now empty glass out of his hand, carefully sitting them on the desk.

He felt the bed dip, and he smiled as Jorge’s warm body was pressed against his back, his arm draped over him as though he was shielding him from the world.

“Remember long ago, when they asked about our rivalry?” Jorge’s voice was little more than a whisper, his breath warm against his ear.

“And you said we’d get married one day.” Dani smiled, his friends had never let him hear the end of that.

“I promised myself that I would ask you before you retired.”

Dani laughed, Jorge didn’t, and he pulled a small velvet box out of his hoodie pocket.

The kind that rings come in.

“I know I’m a little late.”

“Wait, you’re serious?” Dani fidgeted with the box, scared to open it and see what Jorge’s idea of the perfect wedding ring looked like. “We’ve never been on a real date.”

“I know, but we’ve slept together enough that you know the sex will be amazing.”

Dani snorted in laughter, the wine making him tipsy, and he opened the box to see a plain gold band, with an inscription inside.

_Forever Yours_

Dani slid the ring on his finger, admiring it in the light before rolling over to give Jorge a kiss.

“You’re such a soppy romantic.” 

“So are you.” Jorge ran his fingers over the gold ring, holding Dani’s hand to his heart.

“That’s why we’re so good together.”

“So… is that a yes?” Jorge’s eyes were wide, his heart pounding as he waited for Dani to answer.

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
